paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kori
Juko belongs to The-Rootbeer-Queen. He is the leader of the Twilight town patrol. Personality Juko is a kind, strong, and determined leader of the Twilight town patrol. He likes to have a close bond with each of the pups, and cares deeply about their thoughts, preferences, and limitations. He is a hard worker, and doesnt settle for ameteur performances. He likes to work the team hard, but understands when he might be crossing a line. Juko is outgoing and cinfident, not letting much sway him from what he sets his mind to. He will keep going til the works done, and has a hard time knowing when it is time to stop. He likes to be in charge, and will get a little annoyed if anyone tries to challenge his authority. Appearance Juko is a short black haired, white skinned, and blue eyed boy of about 15. He usually is wearing a yellow and black hoodie with black and yelllow gloves that dont cover his fingers. He almost always is wearing the same -almost black- grey pants. He wears black and yellow sneakers. Relationships with pups Coke: He and Coke are especially close, even though technically Juko is the leader of the patrol, he and Coke tend to lead it together. They trust each other completely, and arent afraid to call the other out. Trayaurus: Trayaurus and Juko have a much more gentle bond. Juko shows Trauaurus moral support, and Trayaurus will vent to him about his problems. He listens eagerly to what Juko has to say, and holds him in high regard. Haraka: He and Haraka have a bit of a rougher bond. The two like to hang out and play video games together, often teasing the other playfully. Where as Coke is his trusted partner, Haraka is his buddy. Twiga: Twiga and Juko have a bit more of a mutual bond. They hardly actually talk, usually able to tell what the other is saying. They work as a tactical team, and arent really all that close. Finnius: Finnius and Juko have a more moral support sort of bond. Juko will try to help Finnius with his 'problems', and Finnius will be there to back Juko when needed. Flare: He and Flare arent all that close, but Flare tends to act like his secratary. If any pup needs a break, or have any problems, they usually go to her and she goes to him. Flare is reliable, and there is still a lot of trust, but they dont usually carry a conversation too much. Glare: Glare and Juko's bond is based more on friendship. Glare was Juko's pet for a long time, so they treat each other like best buds. Glare is always thrilled to help Juko and holds him in the highest regard. She never questions what he asks her to do. Sarah: He and Sarah work as a bit of a 'parental unit'. Sarah acts as the mom and will go to Juko when she is worried about one of the pups, and Juko will go talk with them to see what is what. They like to joke around a bit about this, often being their inside joke. Sasha: Sasha and Juko have a serious bond. Since Sasha works as the night pup, she has to be able to rely on Juko to answer and respond to any of her calls. The nights last a bit longer all year round, so this can get extremelly serious. Nutmeg: Nutmeg and Juko are in between buddies, neutral, and moral support in their bond. They can sometimes act like old pals, then they might try to understand and support the other, and then there are times where they seem indifferent towards each other. Vehicle Juko has a black and yellow motorcycle. He uses it throughout missions, and has built in stabilizers so he want fall and can swerve with ease. Utensils - a modified version of a pup pad - flashlight helmet - Night vision goggles (when working with Sasha only) Family Mayor Margret (mother) TBA Friends Coley: best friends The pups: depends (refer to relationships with pups) Trivia * No matter if he has a close bond with them or not, all the pups respect him and will do what he says willingly. * He owned Glare since she was just a baby, and helped to raise her. * He and Ryder become to be pals. Stories he appears in Humble beginnings A Sasha situation First date comic (Mentioned only) Gallery Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen-content Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen- Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Male Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters